A Ranma Akane Story!
by mlink
Summary: Another 'Normal' day... until Akane gets tired of the same old things. So she tries some new ideas that will keep Ranma thinking all day.
1. Another 'Normal' Day

"A Ranma/Akane Story"  
  
Chapter 1: Another 'Normal' Day  
  
Hey everybody! This is my first Ranma 1/2 story, so can you all tell me what you think of it?? Thanks! MLINK  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ranma was sitting on top of the Tendo roof, out looking, watching the stars. It was a normal day, just like all the others. He woke up late, got no breakfast, ran to school, fought off the horde of men (the Akane lovers) and knocked Kuno out. Fought and came home, fought more, now he was on the roof thinking about his day. He got up and jumped down near a window to his and Genma's room, and jumped in.  
  
"What was I going to do?" Ranma said to know one, looking for a answer, when no answer came he got mad. "WELL!?" He yelled.  
  
"Ranma?" Kasumi said opening his door, "Its time for dinner, and its your favorite tonight! Its;" She was cut off.  
  
"ODEN?!!?!!?" Ranma yelled and ran past her, falling down the stairs and landing face first to the hard floor. In the back round you could see Kasumi pull out a cloth and past her forehead with it, sighing.  
  
Once everyone was seated and food was on their plates, they dug in. Ranma and Genma both shoving in as much as they could at once. Ranma slapped more food onto his plate and ended up cracking it with all the force he had used. Genma got more soon after Ranma and they both ate faster, having their eyes on the last of the oden, which was only enough for one person. Ranma's heart stopped. He was turning red and swallowed some sake that he took from Soun, having his face turn back to its normal shade. Then both a hand and a paw reached for the last of the oden and the father and son were off fighting all over the place, wanting to win the last of the food.  
  
Akane sighed, got up and placed her dishes at the kitchen counter and grabbed a clean bowl from the cabinet. She watched the two fight as she slowly made her was over to the food and slipped the rest into the little bowl and ran up stairs, to her room and closing the door.  
  
"P-Chan? I have din-din!" She said cheerfully once she saw him come out and sniff the air. She placed the bowl labeled 'P-Chan' in front of him and watched him eat, petting him every once in a while.  
  
"Enjoy the food P-Chan; I had to steal it from Ranma." Akane said, her voice getting cold as she said his name. P-Chan started to choke and tried to hack out the food he just ate.  
  
"Ranma and his father Uncle Saotome, they were fighting over the last of the oden, so when they weren't looking, I snatched the rest of it for you!" Akane said cheerfully. She had never noticed P-Chan trying to hack up the food, but when he heard what she had said, he stopped and crawled into her lap.  
  
The door to her bedroom slammed open, having a angry Ranma behind it.  
  
"WHERE IS IT?!" Ranma yelled as she looked around. Akane stood up and faced him, with the mallet in her hand, as she placed P-Chan down. She could tell he was very mad, but she didn't feel like hitting him, she had hurt her arms in P.E., so she dropped it. Ranma was surprised by that and stared straight into her eyes. His eyes were filled with anger, but when he looked at her straight in the face, they became softer, more loving, and that Akane had noticed. She moved her hands up, looking down at his shirt and playing with a loose string. She suddenly looked at him in the eyes and lunged at him, knocking him over and onto the ground. He was really surprised by this and didn't know what to do, where to move, but what he knew was that he enjoyed the feeling of her pressed up against him. She looked down at him, her eyes filled with joy and love. She moved her face down, closer, closer, till there faces were only centimeters apart. He got really nervous, and he could feel her hot breath, arousing him. She placed his hands to his neck and played with his pony tail, then lightly brushed her lips against his. Ranma blushed but placed his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.  
  
Yay! Sorry about the cliffy! But please review and tell me what you think! love ya all, and I'll be sure to write soon!   
  
MLINK 


	2. Somethin Fishy, no, Froggy

From: Rochelle()  
  
Why did you stop ? The story was gettin good. . Mlink: Sorry that's how I get reviews, plus I had to go to bed... heh heh. I had nightmares too, I watched 'Dream Catcher' last night. My parents call the lil' things that enter the bodies 'SHITWEASLES'. Weird huh? (But that's my fam. for you!) Imp still having nightmares... whaaa!!! .; From: WiNd()  
  
whoa...kinda short chapter right?? try to make it longer the next time round...  
  
Mlink: Imp sorry! I know, I make my chapters short, but this time, I'll try my best to make it much longer!!! From: CHristina()  
  
TEASE! Mlink: I know... didn't mean to do that. Imp so, so sorry! .  
  
A Ranma Akane Story Chapter: 2 "What's going on?!" Bottom of Form 1  
  
!!! From Chapter 1!!! She looked down at him, her eyes filled with joy and love. She moved her face down, closer, closer, till there faces were only centimeters apart. He got really nervous, and he could feel her hot breath, arousing him. She placed his hands to his neck and played with his ponytail, then lightly brushed her lips against his. Ranma blushed but placed his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.  
  
Akane's mind stopped, pushed in closer and kissed him, loving the fact that it was her first kiss. Ranma kissed back, sliding his tounge across her lips, asking for permission, in which Akane let him, they kissed and had stein like that for a while then the two separated for air. Ranma looked happy and surprised. While Akane had this look on her face, pure shock, she had no clue why she had done that. But she got up, helped Ranma up.  
  
They stood staring at each other, blushing until Akane spoke.  
  
"Ummm... good night, Ranma!" She said as she bent in and kissed his cheek, and closed the door on him. Ranma stood staring at the closed door and thought back.  
  
'At least that shut him up!' Akane thought happily as she closed the door and walked away to the window, breathing the clear air.  
  
'Why, why did she do that?! Oh well! That was great anyway!' He thought, he stood there for another minute blushing a dark red. Then he ran to his room, Genma had moved out into another one down the hall.  
  
"Its for anything that he wants to do with out anybody seeing, so he can think about lovely Akane all the time he wants!" Soun said winking at Ranma...  
  
So... now Ranma had his own room, and then Akane goes and kisses him! It was probably the best day of his life, well maybe not, the best day of his life was when he saw his mother for the first time in 10 years, but then that had sort of scared him and Genma too, being gone for so long, and with the promise that if Ranma wasn't the man on men, then they would have to commit traditional Japanese suicide (I'd be afraid of that too! sorry for interrupting). Ranma undressed and got into his shorts and went to bed.  
  
3 hours later Ranma still hadn't fallen asleep, he just couldn't. Akane had been so. Weird. He just couldn't place why, or why he had gone to see her in the start.  
  
"Must have been something really important." Ranma said to himself. He got up 10 minutes later, still thinking why he had gone there. His feet lead him to the kitchen and he opened the fridge.  
  
"Where's the rest of the oden?" He asked the fridge, then it struck him. 'That's it! She had taken the last of HIS oden and feed it to Ryoga in his pig form. Damn that pig! He gets to sleep with her and he steals my food!' Ranma thought, he ran up the stairs and up to Akane's room, he stood there just like he had before, he opened the door slowly, and went inside. There she was, sleeping.  
  
'She sleeps so easily. I would have waken up once someone opened the door, but then... she's not as good as I am and she is a GIRL.' Ranma thought, looking for the pig. But he wasn't there, so he left that be. He looked at her again.  
  
'But as a girl, she is very pretty, especially when the moon light is on her when she's sleeping. She does look cute when she smiles. She's always angry, so I never really see a smile. I wish she would smile more often. He turned his gaze towards some picture on her desk, they were from the last year, her with her friends, she had lots of friends. Soon after looking at them he notices one placed to the side. Its a picture of the to of them, Akane and him. He popped up behind her and picked her up by the waist and hoisted her on his shoulder, like at the ice battle. They were both smiling, Akane had screamed at first, but then she started laughing when he almost tripped over a knocked out Kuno. Her friend had taken the picture, that was what Ranma wanted more of them. To be closer, to have more smiles and fun with each other.  
  
'But that will barley ever happen...' Ranma thought sadly. Then placed the picture back where it was. He turned and watched her her breathing.  
  
'In, outtt. In, outtt. In, outtt. In, outtt. In, outtt. In, outtt. In, outtt.' Ranma decided he had enough and got up off the floor, walked to her and slightly touched her face, moving a strand of hair out of her face. He wanted to kiss her, but that wouldn't be right, but still... he moved in closer, till his face was an inch away. He stayed like that for a minute then pulled away and walked out the door, closed it and finally he had fallen asleep.  
  
!!! The next Day !!!  
  
Ranma woke up to Akane yelling at him.  
  
"ere gonna be late...blah blah blah balhh, again, bla, blah, your fault!" Ranma had missed half of it, he barley got any sleep. Not after what happened. Soon enough he got up and dressed quickly, pulling his pants up as he ran down the stairs and shoes in his mouth. He ran out the door hopping on his left foot and pulling the right shoe on, then with the left. Akane followed behind him, annoyed but his movements.  
  
Soon enough it was just like always, Ranma was on the fence and Akane on the sidewalk, right by his side. The only thing was he was watching her, Akane didn't take too much of this, she just ignored it and ran up to her friends. Ranma still staring as she moved.  
  
'Heh heh... she has no clue that there is a frog on her shoulder...' Ranma thought and laughed. He fell of the fence and into the river. "DAMN!" She said and ran off to Dr. Tofu's for hot water holding the shirt so it wouldn't fall off. Two minutes later she was a man and running to catch up with Akane. Once he got there she still hadn't noticed.  
  
"A... AKANE!!!" One of her friends said.  
  
"THERE. THERE'S A FROG ON YOU!" The other screamed and ran far from her.  
  
"What!?" Akane said and looked at her right shoulder, then the left.  
  
"AAHHHHHHHHHHHH! HELP!" She screamed and ran to Ranma, who was laughing his ass off. She ran more, the frog now off her shoulder but had a good hold on her hair. She screamed more and started to cry while running trying to get it off. She ran into the fence and knocked Ranma off and onto the pavement, he picked himself off the ground and watched her.  
  
"RANMA, HELP!" "Why?" "BECAUSE!!!" "Hmm?" "PLEASE!?" Akane said grabbing Ranma and holing onto his shirt to stay safe, her face buried into his chest, instinctively he placed his arm around her to make her feel better and plucked the frog off her shoulder, squeezed its jaw, which made its tounge relece her hair. He then threw it off, in which make her friends scream and do this mega twitch, which sent them 4 feet away from where they were before.  
  
The thing was, she was still there, holding onto him, clutching his shirt tightly. He could feel the tears seep through his shirt, cold, but they felt so good (it was the summer, heh heh...).  
  
"Ah... Akane, I got it off." Ranma said as he looked down at her. "You don't need to cry anymore, please?" He said with sorrow, but care in his voice. Akane looked up at him, tear streaks on her face.  
  
"Thank... Thanks you Ranma..." Akane said, as she looked down, a blush creeping on her face. She let go and wiped the remaining tears. She took one more look at him and walked back to her stunned, and afraid friends. Ranma passed by the frog; he noticed that it had some of Akane's hair in mouth. 'WHOA!!!' He thought, and kicked the frog out of sight.  
  
"CROOOOOKKKK!" The frog said, as it was launched into the air and far off from the sight of Ranma... and Akane.  
  
For the rest of the day Ranma too was stunned. And he just couldn't help but take small glances at her ever once in a while, smiling as he did so. During their 4th period class she caught him looking at her, and he moved quickly and made it look like he was doing anything but looking at her. She only smiled as he did so, and when he would look at her, she had this smile on her face, one that he had never seen before.  
  
'Was that for me?' Ranma thought, as he slightly blushed. He turned and doodled on his paper, ignoring what ever the teacher had to say for the rest of the period.  
  
!!! At lunch !!!  
  
"Akane what happened with you and Ranma before school? It took you a while to catch up with us?" One of Akane's friends said.  
  
"Uhh, nothing, I just had to collect all my stuff that fell out of my backpack." She said casually, as if nothing had ever happened, but looking back on it, she ended up blushing.  
  
"Hey Ranma, what happened with you and Akane?!" Ranma's friends said with joy and eagerness in his voice.  
  
"Did you make out!?" The other said.  
  
"No." Ranma said.  
  
"Yeah riiiight..." Another said and grabbed his neck, giving him a head lock. "You made out and we know it, you came in later than usual! You always take 3 minutes and 47 seconds, but today you came in 6 minutes and 29 seconds! You had to be doing something!!!" He said and held tighter.  
  
"YOU TIME ME!?" Ranma yelled, anger in his voice.  
  
"Yeah so?" The third one said.  
  
"THAT IS SOOO MESSED UP! AND I DID NOTHIN!" Ranma yelled out again and took his friends arms off his neck and threw him to the other side of the table. He got up as the bell rang and walked off to his class. "Stupid guys... man there always like that!" He said to himself and slammed his books into his lockers and walked off to 5th, science his worst class.  
  
"Ranma, your here on time!" The teacher said with enthusiasm.  
  
"Uh, right." Ranma said as he sat down on his assigned seat. In which, his partner, was a girl, she was always seated next to him. The teacher daughter, Ayame.  
  
"Good After noon, Ranma, need anything? I have drinks, food, anything?" Ayame said with twinkles in her eyes. Ranma sweat dropped.  
  
"Ihhh, no. I'm okay. Thanks anyway." He said turning his gaze to the white board.  
  
"Today class... were going to do experiments with chemicals..." The teacher began, as he set out chemicals on the desk to show what was what. In which, at the time, Ranma was paying no attention.  
  
"Bla, baba, blah blah balb baba blbia, blablah. You under stand class?" Ranma only caught the last part. And Ayame wasn't even listening; what ever Ranma did she did too. So at the moment she was picking her nose.  
  
"Yesssss..." The class responded, Ranma flicked an invisible booger into the air, so did Ayame, except hers was real and sticky, so it stuck to her finger. Soon enough, Ranma and Ayame were mixing chemicals, actually following the directions, but Ranma adding a little too much of each except of the acid. The booger feel into the mix, and about a minute later after Ranma adding the whole bottle of acid, the concoxion blew up.  
  
Hey everybody! hope this chapter was long enough, and I hope you all liked it. I wanted to thank:  
  
Ice Phoenix10: I had fun talking, hope we can do it more, and I would recomend her story 'I Love You', its a Ranma story and its great in my view. Thanks for enthusing me and for being a new friend!  
  
Sanci: Your great, I also had fun talking to you, we need to do it more often, she writes Inuyasha stories and their both great go and check them out if you want!  
  
and too ever one else that reviewed! i hope to get more from you! thanks, love ya all!!!   
  
mlink 


End file.
